What They Taught Me
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: 'This will sound cliché, but a wise man once told me "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live".  Your parents will always be there for you, in here,' - Teddy Lupin hates May 2nd.


**What They Taught Me**

May 2nd

Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Victoire's Birthday.

The Annual Memorial celebrations.

Birthday parties and presents.

All in all a great day for most of the wizarding community. But for Teddy Lupin, it never would be.

May 2nd. The day Teddy's parents were stolen from him at just one month old. The day his life changed forever. The day he would mourn for the rest of his life.

Of course there were those who mourned with him every year, those closest to him being the Weasleys, for better or worse the family Teddy had always dreamed of having. They too mourned, they mourned the loss of Fred. But they celebrated too. For May 2nd had brought them great joy. The defeat of Voldemort, who had darkened so many of their days, the end of the war, the start of a new life, and that Harry Potter was now free of the huge burden that had been thrust upon his shoulders at just a year old.

They had lost someone, but so many others had been saved – no wonder they celebrated. But Teddy...he had lost everything. For his parents had been his everything.

They had died to give him a better life...but had they? A life without them?

And Teddy hated feeling the way he did on this day because it was Victoire's day, her birthday and he, Teddy, as her boyfriend, should be trying to make it a day to remember, not cowering away from everyone and moping. But he just couldn't help it. The day just got to him.

This May 2nd was no different, but Teddy had found something to help. Four years ago, at the end of his second year at Hogwarts, Teddy had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised. Hidden away in a deserted part of the castle, Teddy had found it while trying to elude Mrs Weasley and his grandmother, who tried to mother him too much on this sad day. And for every year since he had discovered it, Teddy visited it.

There he sat on the ground in front of the Mirror, gazing up at his parents, tears stinging at his eyes.

From the years of stories Teddy gathered that he was a lot like his parents. He was a Metamophagus, like his mum, he had inherited a great sense of love and loyalty from his dad. And sometimes, he was rather clumsy, just like Nymphadora had been.

Even without them around, they had thought Teddy so much. They thought him to be brave, they thought him to stand up for what he believed in. They thought him right from wrong. And knowing that they had loved him above anything else, gave Teddy the strength he needed to get through each day.

'Teddy...' came a voice from behind, where he sat in front of the Mirror.

Teddy turned to find his godfather walking slowly towards him.

'How did you find me?' he asked of Harry Potter, the hero of this day.

Harry produced a folded up piece of parchment. 'I watch you every year come to this place,' he replied.

Teddy gazed at the parchment. 'How?' he asked.

'Here,' Harry said, handing it to him. Once Teddy had taken it, Harry tapped it with his wand and muttered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and the Marauders Map sprang to life before their eyes.

'Whoa! What is this?' Teddy questioned, examining the map closer.

'It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows you exactly where everyone in the castle is at the moment you use it. Very useful in finding godsons that have wandered off,' Harry said with a smile, pointing to the two dots labelled "Harry Potter" and "Teddy Lupin". 'It's how I got away with all my rule-breaking while at school. And now it's yours, use it wisely.'

Teddy gazed at the map for several long moments before saying. 'Why are you giving me this? Don't you want to save it for James or Al or Lily?'

Harry shook his head. 'You'll be finished school before James starts, he can have it then. I want you to have it now,' Harry told the teen.

Silence again, until Teddy began to shake his head. 'I can't take it Harry, I'm not your son no matter how much we both wish I was,' he told his godfather.

'No, you're not my son. But you are his,' Harry said, turning over the parchment so that Teddy could read the introduction.

'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present The Marauders Map,' Teddy read, them looked up at his godfather, the question clear on his face.

'Moony is your father, Teddy. That's what his friends called him at school, because he was a werewolf. My dad is Prongs,' Harry explained.

Teddy was silent for the longest time yet, so long that Harry spoke again.

'My father taught me a lot through this map. Now your father can do the same. I know you miss him Teddy, I understand how you feel, really I do. But hiding away isn't going to help, trust me on that. Think of it this way, instead of mourning because they're gone, celebrate because they lived. That's what they would want, Teddy. It's what we all want for you, especially Victoire.'

Teddy nodded, wiping away a few sudden tears. He glanced back at the Mirror to find the image of his parents had been replaced by that of a beautiful, young woman, with waist length, billowing, blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes and they palest of perfect skin.

Teddy nodded. 'Your right Harry. It is hard, today, but I should be putting all my strength into making it perfect for Vic, not moping around in here.'

Harry nodded, satisfied and proud. 'This will sound cliché, but a wise man once told me "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live". Your parents will always be there for you, in here,' Harry said, pointing to Teddy's chest, 'But for now, let's join those out there,' he added with a nod of his head towards the window.

Teddy smiled and nodded in agreement. Together they headed towards the door.

As they left, Teddy muttered, 'Thanks, Harry.'


End file.
